


There Will Be Babies

by Gryphaena



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphaena/pseuds/Gryphaena
Summary: A drabble for the Doctor and the Captain featuring a conversation that was not shown.
Relationships: Amelia/Delbert Doppler
Kudos: 11





	There Will Be Babies

She is tangled in the bedsheets and her expression is still playful even after passionate love.

He cocks an eyebrow in response, wondering if she will tease him.

"Though it was a malapropism at the time you said 'I have a lot to offer anatomically,' Delbert, it is the _truth_."

Amelia speaks in the same tone as when she complimented his eyes. 

He flushes and holds her closer.

"That gift is only for you, Amelia." 

"Perhaps our children will inherit it."

"We've conceived?"

Her eyes are full of conviction. He can only kiss her deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on ffnet Oct 18, 2009.


End file.
